As shown in FIG. 1, the eject siphon toilet at the prior art is generally provided with two outlet channels, namely the eject water channel 12′ and the brushing water channel 14′. Water flow is divided into two parts after coming out of the drain valve of the water tank, one of which is used for washing the inner ring surface of toilet body 10′ through the brushing water channel 14′, and another one of which is used for washing the bottom of toilet body 10′ in a ejecting manner through the eject water channel 12′ and helping the siphon channel 30′ generate the siphonic effect. Because the brushing water channel 14′ is communicated with outside air and the eject hole 7′ of the brushing water channel 14′ is communicated with the eject opening 6 of the eject water channel 12′, the upper end of the brushing water channel 12′ is also communicated with the outside air. As shown in FIG. 2, after toilet body 10′ is washed by the brushing movement of water flow, water is only stored in the channel part 12.1′ under the water seal line 11′ of the siphon channel 30′, and all the channel part 12.2′ that is above the water seal line 11′ and below the drain valve of the water tank is provided with air. When water comes out of the drain valve 22′, the water flow passing through the eject water channel 12′ has to expel the air in the channel part 12.2′ of the eject water channel 12′, and then enters the siphon channel 30′. Therefore, the siphonic effect above is generated slowly, and part of the water stored in the siphon channel 11′ will overflow from the highest point of the S bend 30′ of the siphon channel of the toilet during the filling process of the eject water channel 12′, so that the water is wasted; at the same time, because the drain valve is opened before the eject water channel is filled, the water level of the water tank is dropped, so that the potential energy of actual flushing is lower than that of the original water level, and water is also wasted unnecessarily.